Gothic Divine
by Rainhealsme
Summary: She laughed sudectively, her eyes glittering with a dark amusement. "Darling, I'm always thirsty." And then her fangs sunk into his neck. To put it simply, it hurt. A lot. It felt as if she was sucking the very life out of him. His throat ached and he could feel himself getting weaker with every mouthful of blood that she swallowed. [One-shot]


**And here I thought I was incapable of writing one-shot…I guess not. Since Halloween is just around the corner, I decided to write a little something to celebrate one of my favorite holidays.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Candy Love or any of the characters. Only Miku and the plot of this story.

**¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸¸.•*¨*`•.¸**

"It's such a nice night out…what about you, love? Are you enjoying it?"

"It's…quite alright,"

"The cool air, the rustling of the leaves and even the color of the leaves are simply beautiful. It makes me feel…feel…"

"Yeah…?"

"_**Hungry**_…"

She took a step closer to him. He stepped back once. She tilted her head to the left, her emerald locks hanging in the air.

_"Again…? What's gotten in her…?" _he thought with a slight cringe. He tightened his fists, feeling a chill creep up his spine in a rather dreadful anticipation.

She repeated this to him every single day just as she had for the last four years; ever since they're high school graduation. Needless to say, Nathaniel knew just what she as asking for and he could stand the thought. To be honest, he hated it. It would always end badly for him. It's not like Miku had expensive tastes or anything possibly related.

_**No**_.

For such a young woman, Miku had the strangest eating habits in which one would describe as _a pain in the neck_…

"Miku-chan-" Nathaniel muttered to her as they continued to walk down the empty moonlit streets of Sweet Amoris. She looked at him with her emerald-colored eyes. Her gaze was soft, seductive…and yet Nathaniel could sense the slightest bit of irritation. Her grip on his hand tightened, silently reminding him of what she him told years ago.

"Drop it," was her reply to him, though he still tended to slip up from time to time.

"Right, sorry…" he whispered quietly, "Miku."

She grinned; her seductive green eyes suddenly lost their anger and grew gentle once more. Her grip also became tender much to his relief.

"Listen," Nathaniel murmured.

Biting his lip, he pried his eyes away from Miku, hearing her giggle, knowing all too well that she was smirking at him. She thought that she could control his each and every move. Maybe she can, maybe she can't. However, Nathaniel wasn't going give in as easily as she though he would.

"Can't you wait a little longer?" he asked, fidgeting with the cuff of his jacket, "At least until we get back to the apartment, or later?"

_That's right, give her hell, Nathaniel, give her hell. _

Miku only let out a small amused chuckle, giving him a look as if he were a piece of meat. She licked her lips hungrily.

"Oh but, Nathan, it's such a beautiful night," she purred softly into his right ear, "And I am very, very hungry."

Nathaniel gritted his teeth. She was right. She was right when she had told him that he couldn't resist her; his will to defy had grown so weak, and with so few words from her, he didn't understand…why? Why in the world was he so weak before her? How is it that with one short phrase this woman, the one he'd loved since high school, that this woman could completely disarm him? Maybe that was where the problem lies; despite all the anguish, the grief and heartache, despite the terror and the horror that she put him through, despite the fact that he knew that one day soon, one day, soon if you will she would drain his entire life, despite the situation he was in now, he still loved this woman.

_Dear God, what is wrong with me? Why am I such a hapless fool for her? _

"You know I could never say no to you," he whispered softly to her. He dropped his hand away from hers as he took an unconscious step away from her. Miku didn't like that. She didn't like that at all…She turned and stood firmly in front of him. Effectively bringing their late night stroll to an end, she smirked and Nathaniel could see the anger behind her eyes.

He tried stepping around her, trying to walk towards the apartment, but she wouldn't let him…She stepped to the side so that she remained in front of him. Nathaniel turned with the street, his apartment far to the left, the park from which they had come from far to the right. Everything was closed, even the alleys in-between them and lined the streets; all of the doors were closed, all of the windows were dark. There was but one alleyway to his rear, its dark recesses gave him a bit of comfort; there was a flickering streetlamp directly above him, its fading light and eerie hum wasn't much help considering his current situation; Miku leered at him, and looking into her eyes made Nathaniel feel as if he were staring down the firing end of a gun. He gulped. This was not going to end well.

"You know what to say, Nathan," she hissed at him. "Now say it. You know you want to."

_That _hadn't been a request.

Nathaniel slowly backed away from Miku, back into the murky alley to his rear, nothing visible but a large rusty dumpster and a few bags of garbage; really, this wasn't one of his better ideas, in hindsight. Miku easily matched his pace, following him. She kept her distance all while not letting him gain any. Nathaniel exited the light of the flickering streetlamp and crossed the threshold into the brick-lined alley behind him, his right arm bumping off the dumpster to the side of him as he went. Miku entered the light of the streetlamp, making little sound as she began to close the distance between them.

Nathaniel was beginning to get really scared. He didn't want this, not here, not now, not like this. Did she really plan to finish the job this time? Did she really plan to cross the threshold from which there would be no return? Or would this just be like any other night? Would she simply have her fun, take her fill, and then let him free another day? Or would this really be it? Was he about to die?

She exited the light of the streetlamp, and crossed the threshold into the alley with him. Her eyes began to glow in the darkness, glaring at him through the night; they were alone in the dark—_all _alone. It was 1:00 in the morning on a work-night. No one would be awake for four maybe five hours, and the sun wouldn't be up for just as long. There was no help for the blonde, no cavalry to ride in and save the day, it was just him and her.

She was too strong and fast for him. He couldn't escape, there was no escape. His brown eyes now stared into her burning red eyes—her true eyes—the eyes of the immortal monster she really was. Nathaniel tried taking another step back. His foot landed on an empty soup-can.  
He slipped and fell.

His head landed on a black plastic bag filled with some sort of soft, squishy gunk from a nearby restaurant. It smelled rancid and the back of his head now felt sticky. However, that was the least of his problems. Miku suddenly pounced, flying quickly through the air, her feet landing on either side of his waist. She watched him, sending a toothy grin his way and before reaching for his neck. Nathaniel tired crawling backwards, until most of his torso was on the pile of rubbish behind him; he might as well have stayed still for all the good it did him…

She latched hold of his jacket's collar and, with inhuman strength, pulled him up to her face. He gulped, and she snarled like an animal. She hurled him down, causing him to land on the trash pile again, and sitting herself down on top of him. Her bottom plopped right onto his crotch, her strong legs gripped his waist; as her hands held his shoulders down, they're noses touched. The two of them locked eyes, and Miku smiled like a wickedly.

"It's beautiful nights like this that make me so famished," She nuzzled against his neck and sniffed him. Her tongue lapped up a bit of drool which escaped the corner of her mouth.

"Say _it_." She growled, her grip becoming tighter on his shoulders. "You know I need you to say this, that is, of course, if you really want to be just like me."

"But that's exactly it—I don't want to be like you," Nathaniel groaned back. This was his last ditch attempt at resistance.

Miku wasn't pleased. Her eyes flashed fiercely at him as she tightened her grip once more.

"I…I don't want to die…" he said quietly more to himself than Miku. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

Her red eyes softened, "But you said it yourself. You love me…don't you?" Her voice was lenient, tender, yearning …alluring.

He nodded slowly.

She grinned, "What about making me happy? You do want me to be happy, right?"

Again, Nathaniel nodded his head slowly. And at the same time, he silently cursed himself for making so many promises to this girl.

"You told me that you wanted to be with me, forever," She purred into his ear, "You do, don't you?"

"Yes…" he said.

Miku licked her lips eagerly.

"Then _say_ it, out loud." she ordered. "_Now_,"

He lost all opposition, and he gave in … "Please, Miku, please drink my blood."

She stretched back her jaw with an indulgent hiss. Her ivory fangs glinting in the moonlight, as she moved forward with swift precision. Her fangs dug deep into his neck, drawing blood almost from the moment they made contact. Nathaniel noticed how her eyes burned with pleasure. She moaned into the bite as his blood began to drift from his veins, into her throat, and pooled in her long-awaiting stomach. He could also feel the desire she got from his agony as his blood flowed into her mouth with her throat gaping wide, gluttonously drinking down the crimson liquid.

Nathaniel's arms suddenly went limp as he gave in to the will of lover; his legs also became numb as drool trickled from the corner of his gaping mouth. His eyes glazed over as Miku continued to feast. He had completely forgotten about the pile of rubbish they were lying on; he had, in-fact, forgotten about everything in this world …everything, but her. He closed his eyes, as sleep threatened to overcome him. He felt her arms pull away from his shoulders and slide around to his back; her left hand lifted his weight with the strength of the girl, pulling his upper-body up off of the ground with no visible effort whatsoever; her right hand moved to the back of his head, cradling him and giving me a slight comfort as she fed.

He was helpless. He was all hers. And there was nothing that he could do to stop it. There was nothing that he wanted to do to stop it. That was when he realized, in his dim state of mind, that he actually wanted this.

He wanted her to eat him … and so, she did.

He would be like her eventually; maybe not this night or the next, but soon, he too would be a vampyre. He was completely under the control of his mistress, as all transformed humans are. He would never be her equal; he would never be as strong or as fast as one who is born a vampyre, like Miku. He would never be able to tolerate sunlight, or garlic. He would have to sleep during the day, once he turned. Never again would he be able to enjoy the warming sunlight without turning to ash. The same went for Miku, because both her parents were vampyres; and so would their children, when Nathaniel thought about it. And he would never be free to roam as he pleased, unless some day in the future, Miku allowed him to. But, it wasn't likely though.

He didn't care if he was her slave, he didn't care if she could command him to do anything and everything that she wanted, he didn't care that he was her pet, as long as we were together, he realized that he didn't care. All for love, the love of a vampyre…

_God, I'm such a fool…_

**That's it! **

**I really hoped this turned out well. I was heavily inspired to write this and Crimson Tears and Scarlet Bullets because of a movie called Let Me In. Check it when you get a chance.**

**Per usual, feedback is always appreciated and thank you for reading! **


End file.
